


[PODFIC] Pinot Grigio Boys

by LumaBoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, audiofic, giftpodfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: A guide to wrecking Victor Nikiforov: By Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti.[Happy Belated Birthday to Chris Giacometti and gift!]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryburlesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryburlesque/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pinot Grigio Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908843) by [cherryburlesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryburlesque/pseuds/cherryburlesque). 



 

 

Mp3 Download Available : [[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zk1ih5f2jkif7pb/Pinot_Grigio_Boys_%5BFinal%5D.mp3)]

  
It's my first Podfic here on AO3, so fingers crossed.  
Leave feedback for the author, and for myself, and I hope you have a lovely listen, all! (Version 2.0, also, due to an edit that was not done previously that has been taken care of. Should sound much better now!)


End file.
